Conversations With Saiyans
by K.A. Productions
Summary: Just some talk time between me and the saiyans. Each saiyan gets their own chapter.
1. Goku

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**So this first chapter is about Goku. Enjoy.**

* * *

**1. Goku**

"Kakorot!" I yelled.

He blinked. "Huh? Why'd you call me that? Only Vegeta calls me that."

"I called you that because I felt like it."

"That's not a good reason..." He trailed off.

"Shut up, Kakorot. You are a disgrace to the saiyan race." I said.

"What? Are you even a saiyan?" He questioned.

"...No...but, still..." I figited.

"Then how do you know I'm a disgrace if you're not a saiyan?"

"That's what Vegeta said."

"So?"

"So, I like him more than you."

"Aww, that's mean." he pouted.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen him in that badman shirt. Tough guys wear pink."

"That's true, I guess." He ran off shouting. "Chichi! Can we go buy me a pink gi?"

Goku returns three hours later wearing a pink gi.

"ChiChi actually bought you one?" I ask incredulously.

"No, she stuck the one I already had in the washer and added bleach. What do you think about it?"

"You can't pull off pink like the badman himself can." I said awkwardly.

"Why not?

I smirk. "In the words of Vegeta-You look like a variety of flower."

"I'm not a flower."

I scrunched up my nose. "You definitely don't smell like one. Forget ki. Someone could find you just by following that awful stench. When was the last time you bathed?"

"It's been a couple days I think." He said thoughtfully.

"Ew, gross! How can ChiChi take you anywhere?" I shouted in disgust.

"She doesn't. Even when I want to come sometimes she makes me stay at home."

"I can see why. Your stench would kill off an entire city."

"Do you think I can go with ChiChi into town later if I took a bath?" He asked.

"I don't see why not."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Then maybe I'll do that later."

"Good. Not only will you make your wife happy, but an entire town will be grateful to you. Just remember to use soap."

"I think that's enough about how I smell." He said, pouting again.

"Whatever, I gotta get going anyway. My mom will kill me if she finds out I'm hanging out with an alien."

"Okay, bye."

"See ya, Kakorot."

* * *

If you guys wanna review then I'm all for it.


	2. Trunks

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this every chapter? I do not own DBZ.**

**This chapter is about a certain saiyan with lavender hair. As if anyone _doesn't_ know who this is.**

**

* * *

****2. Trunks**

"I grew out my hair to look like the Mirai me before my mom cut it for him. What do you think?" Trunks asked me.

"It doesn't suit you."

"But you're always talking about how Mirai's hair made him look sexy." He complained.

"This is true, but that hair goes better with his face than yours."

"We have the same face! Were the same person!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe _genetically_ you two are the same person, but personality wise you are complete opposites. His face is hardened from years of strife, being tormented by the androids, and seeing almost everyone he cared about die. Your face is that of someone who really hasn't experienced true hell on Earth. You've lived in luxury your whole life."

"What about when I was told my dad sacrificed himself to try and defeat Buu or when I found out that that pink blob ate my mother?" He challenged.

"That doesn't count."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because you got them both back in the end. Your mom told me that Mirai never got his father or Gohan back. Trying to imitate him makes you look kind of pathetic.

He mumbled under his breath. "Goten is so lucky he was never born in that other time. He doesn't have to live up to anyone."

"I'm sorry. I don't _mean _to hurt people's feelings. It just sort of happens that way. Would you like to change the subject?" I asked hopeful that he'd forgive me.

He smiled. "Apology accepted, and yes I would, but only for another few minutes or so. I've gotta go spar with Goten soon."

"Okay, so, how is training going?"

He smirked in amusement. "Do I look like my father? What makes you think that I want to talk about training?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You _are _saiyan. I guess I just assumed you would want to."

"You know what they say about those who assume things?" He grinned.

"What?"

His face faltered. "No, seriously, do you know what they say? I heard someone say that and then I never caught the end."

That made me fall over anime style.

He grinned. "Have a nice fall?"

"Shut up, Trunks."

"Maybe you should get some bite to go with that bark."

I scowled. "I hope Goten kicks your butt later."

"Hah! I'd like to see him try. I've got a new move that I've been perfecting. He won't stand a chance."

My scowl grew bigger. "Well maybe Goten has a new move, too, and he's thinking the exact same thing about you. Ever consider that?"

"Shut up."

I grinned. "Hey, Trunks, maybe you should get some bite to go with that bark."

He rolled his eyes. "Now you're just plagiarizing me."

"So? It takes nothing at all away from the effectiveness of that statement."

"You are so lucky that I'm a nice person."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice people don't glue sparkles in their friend's hair. For weeks everyone asked me if I was a super saiyan in secret cause my hair was shimmering gold. I still don't think that all those things are out yet." I shook my hair out and a few shiny gold flecks flew out.

"It's not my fault that you were stupid enough to take a nap on my couch the day you snuck into the laundry room and added bleach to all my clothes." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I got that idea from Kakorot."

He shot me a confused look. "Why don't you or my dad ever call him Goku like the rest of us? And how on Earth did he give you that idea?"

"Eh, I'll tell you later."

He sighed. "I need to get going anyway, but it was nice catching up with you."

I nodded. "I agree. I'll come by and visit again soon."

"Cool. Same time, same place next week?"

I nodded again. "See you then."

* * *

Ah, my second chapter. I think this turned out nicely, but its about what you think not me. Review Please.


	3. Nappa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz? Damn, you're right. I don't.**

**I really don't know what possessed me to write a chapter about Nappa. Just random thought bunnies hoppin' around in my head, knocking over important stuff that was once used for school. **

**

* * *

****3. Nappa**

"Hey, you're Nappa, right?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "That's me. So what are you in for?"

I blinked in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why are you here in hell? You don't look like the genocide type like I am. So what was is? Push your grandmother down the stairs or something?"

I shook my head. "Oh, I asked to be here. All those goodie goodies in heavens gardens aren't any fun to talk to, being all serene and peaceful and what not."

"But, now you're damned for eternity." He said incredulously.

"No, I'm not. I have complete faith that I'll be alive again in a little while."

He smirked. "You're one of those idiots who think that they're dreaming aren't you?"

"No! I have friends on Earth who'll be wishing me back with the dragonballs any minute now, thank you very much!" I probably didn't need to yell so loud.

"You're from Earth? I died on that stupid planet. Me and another guy went there for the dragonballs but another saiyan that was a resident there gave us some trouble." He said, remembering.

I nodded. "And then Vegeta killed you cause you couldn't beat Kakorot."

"How do you know about that?" He asked, shocked.

I laughed. "I'm good friends with Vegeta's son, Trunks. In fact its Trunks' and another guy named Goten's fault that I'm dead. They were having a practice fight to improve their skills and I jumped in the way of a blast to save a cat that almost got caught in the crossfire."

"Ve…Vegeta has a son now? But there are no saiyan women left to have children." He looked confused.

I bit my lip. "Well, Trunks isn't a full saiyan. He's half human."

He scoffed. "Vegeta tainted the royal saiyan blood line with _human_ DNA? And he says Kakorot is a disgrace."

"Humans aren't that bad! I am one you know. And a highly offended one at that!" I shouted in outrage.

"Shut up…what's your name again?" He asked, expecting an answer.

"You don't need to know my name."

He rolled his eyes. "So now you're all mysterious?"

"No, I just don't wanna tell you my name, you idiot."

"I'm an idiot? I'm not the one who jumped in front of a blast to save a stupid cat!" He screamed angrily.

I stuck my tounge out at him childishly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Ooooh, if I weren't tied to this boulder for bad behavior I would kill you."

I chuckled. "I'm already dead you moron."

"You're only speaking that way because I'm tied up and you're about to be wished back. You wouldn't be dumb enough to talk to a saiyan in this manor otherwise." He declared.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean? I talk to Vegeta like this all the time."

His angry expression was replaced with confusion. "How has he not killed you for that?"

"He wanted to at first, but Bulma and Bra and Trunks wouldn't let him." I explained.

"Huh? Who are Bulma and Bra?"

"Bulma is his wife and Bra is his daughter. Bra likes it when I come over and play Candyland with her." I smiled, remembering one instance where I was actually able to beat the little girl.

"What the hell is Candyland?"

"Well, it's-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because suddenly I felt a tingling sensation in my body and the next thing I knew I was standing on the Capsule Corp. grounds in front of two very guilty looking half saiyan boys.

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED ME, YOU IDIOTS!" **_I screamed so loud I was sure my voice broke a few octaves.

The look on Trunks and Goten's faces could only be described as pure terror.

* * *

**I have no idea how I came up with this. R&R plz.**


	4. Bra

**Disclaimer: I got the don't own blues.**

**This one is about a certain little blue-haired princess.**

**

* * *

**

4. Bra

"So what do you want to play today?" I asked walking into Bra's room with her.

"How about Twister?" She suggested.

I looked at the box in her hand apprehensively. "Bra, you're seven and not to mention half saiyan. My body isn't nearly as flexible as yours is."

"If you play I'll give you embarrassing information on my brother…" She said in a singsong voice.

I smirked. "Deal. You are such an evil little girl."

"Trunks always says that I'm the perfect mixture of mama and daddy."

"And I agree with that completely."

Bra laid out the Twister map and we started to play.

"Right hand, blue." She instructed.

"Right hand, blue. Got it. So tell me about Trunks now."

She spun the spinner. "I overheard him talking to Goten about you. Left leg, green."

"Did he say something insulting about me? He's probably still upset that I yelled at him and Goten for killing me." I said angrily.

She shook her head. "No, he didn't say anything mean about you. Right leg, red."

"So then what did he say?" I insisted.

"Do you remember a couple weeks ago when he grew out his hair?"

I nodded."Yeah, why?"

She grinned. "Apparently, he did it cause he likes you and he thinks that you like Mirai more. Left hand, red."

"Aww, Trunks has a crush on me. How cute."

"So, do you?" She asked after a minute.

"Do I what?" I replied confused.

"Do you like Mirai more? Left hand, yellow."

"Oh, dang, I'm getting all twisted up here. In more ways than one. It might have been implied that I like Mirai, but I've never even met him. I just saw a video of him that Bulma had out. I've known Trunks for years." I explained awkwardly.

"Do you think you might want to marry him someday?" She asked thoughtfully. "Left leg, blue."

I fell over hard on the mat. "What!"

"Well, I'd love to have you as a sister one day. Hey, I won!" She said excitedly.

"I'd like you for a sister, too, but I can't just go and marry Trunks."

"Why not? Don't you love him?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know if it's that kind of love! I mean, I do like him a lot."

"Do you like him more then Goten?" She persisted.

I blushed. "Bra, your questions are getting kind of awkward."

She smiled triumphantly. "I'll take that as a yes. Plus, didn't you tell me once that your favorite color was lavender?"

"I think it's time for me to go home. Mom will be worried." I was in a hurry to get out of there.

"You turn eighteen in three months. You can't keep using that excuse." She mused.

I put on the most innocent face I could. "But my mom will always be worried about me no matter what age so it isn't an excuse."

Bra rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'll come back tomorrow or something. 'Kay?"

She smiled and nodded. "'Kay. Bye."

* * *

Is it just me or do kids tend to ask uncomfortable questions that you would rather leave unanswered? Please go to my poll and vote on what you think my character's name should be. Reviews much appreciated.


End file.
